Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for dialog with a user by voice.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, robots which provide various information through dialog with a person have been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-013351 discloses a communication robot that processes on a network a voice having been input via a microphone, and returns by voice a response to the input.
Further, regarding a system that dialogs with a person by voice, known is a technology for reading the emotion of a user and creating a response, based on the emotion. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-215993 discloses a dialog processing device that obtains phrases pronounced by a user, the face image of the user, the physiological information on the user, etc., and creates a response sentence after estimating the emotion of the user.